


Wake Up Dreamer

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Between the battle of monsters vs human. Human won. And after the final battle in that corridor, Sans dusts. Once he wakes, he finds he is in a world that's not his own.
Series: tales of the unexpected [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 25





	Wake Up Dreamer

  
It was the Last Corridor... a grand hallway- it had smooth red and yellow tiles, with large golden pillars on the sides, running down the length. From the huge golden stained glass windows, warm white light poured through and onto the floor; if one would look outside this, they see a cavern with holes on the ceiling, allowing the sun to give it's light at midday- upon the ground, there was an array of flowers in full bloom, leaving a breathtaking sight, even from inside the corridor, that scent had risen. In the distance the sings of the birds of the heaven sang out, making soft little echoes bounce off the marble walls. 

Standing in the midst this beautiful scene was a solitary skeleton monster. 

Behind him was the Throne Room, where his king awaits.

It seemed that they were the last two remaining monsters left in the underground. 

Sans was tired. 

The skeleton had seen countless resets. However, this was the first time that they murdered everyone- not just those in their path, they actively seeking the surviving ones in hiding.

By his count, it was the thirty-third time he stood there, merely waiting. 

There always was a pause in time when they did die- the world would rewind and he would once more be standing by the pillar, with the shadows covering his form. Their footsteps echo throughout, drowning out the lovely birds, as they made their way down; then it would be their turn to wait- Sans slowly comes out of his place and gave his familiar greeting before attacking with all his might.

It was no use. They had become accustomed to his pattern and dodged at every turn- he felt his own determination slipping away from him, exhaustion eating at his heart, soul, body, and mind, at his will to struggle just a little longer.

Sans decided never to let his turn end. 

As his eye socket began to close, he was sure he hears someone's voice calling out to him- darkness took over. 

He was awoken abruptly by the intense pain blossoming across his rib cage, starting from his right collarbone with the knife only hitting his left hip slightly.

Sans held his bleeding chest and smiles. It was all he could do; he manages to utter some final words. Then he slowly walks off, dragging his feet and leaving a trail of blood on that nice tiled floor. 

Without a word, the child marches pass Sans and to the place where the King was, never once looking behind. 

Sans's body began to crumble, dust floats into the air above him. He had no choice but to slowly feel every atom be pulled away- it was no wonder monsters fell down before dusting. 

His world went black. Then it went white just as his soul was about to shatter into a million pieces.

Voices. 

There were voices. 

He felt that they were close but at the same time, right beside him even, yet it was like they were speaking through a door. 

Sans forces himself to open his sockets; blinking he stares numbly as he tries to make sense of the world around him.

Suddenly lights were being shone into his socket, he tries to fight this unseen enemy- all the while someone was asking odd questions. He felt someone grab his hand and held onto it tightly, moving his skull, he stares at a female rabbit monster... someone he thought he knew. When she notices his focused stare, she gave him a watery smile, a strange joy appears in her purple eyes. 

"Sans!" The rabbit monster says gently, she tightens her grip on his bony hand, "Can you hear me, darling?"

"huh?" The skeleton huffs out, his is voice horse like he had not used his magic cords in years.

He looks around her, studying the white walls with curtains hanging on curl rails, he could make out the beeping of machines and many footsteps as doctors hurried around. There was the smell of chemicals mixing together. 

Sans blinks at the monster hovering over him. They were doctors, he could tell by the way they were dressed. It was that moment he realizes that he was in a hospital bed.

That did not matter at the moment. Since the doctor that was over him was a skeleton. A skeleton monster. 

He glances around as he sees more doctors coming in, '*all the doctors are skeletons...' Sans's mind caught up to what he was seeing; apart from Gaster and Papyrus, he had never seen any others. 'how could this be?' 

Blinking he takes in the sight of the rabbit again. She was no doctor, so why was she there? Confused Sans felt himself slipping back into a deep sleep, he could hear the doctors speaking softly to the now panicking female. He tries to hold on but he could not fight it, he was so tired. 


End file.
